callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Differences of Call of Duty games on the Wii
The Wii is a console manufactured by Nintendo. In the Call of Duty universe, it is noted for not having enough power to get all of the full features of the PS3, 360, and PC versions of the games. Errors and Omissions Due to the Wii not having enough RAM capacity, many features are not included. This section will list the majority of them: All *Killcams and final killcams are not in any games. *Private match customization is much more limited. *No map packs are available whatsoever. *No host migration if the host quits in-game. Call of Duty 3 *No type of multiplayer is present, neither splitscreen nor online. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *No voice chat in the multiplayer. Eavesdrop is also not present because of this. *Removal of Ground War and lobby sizes are 10 instead of 12. *The Ragtime Warfare cheat is not included and is replaced with a unique Paintball cheat. * Call of Duty: World at War *Zombies is completely missing, and henceforth the Ray Gun is not available in Little Resistance. *Host migration is not present in all retrospects, either in-game or from the lobby. *All maps that have tanks in them are not there. Because of this, the Reconnaissance perk is gone. *Signal Flares are not available, and Shades are omitted. *Only Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch modes are available. *The Black Cats Level is missing. *Death Cards are not in any of the campaign missions. Call of Duty: Black Ops *The campaign missions "Crash Site" and "Redemption" are shortened. *Zombies is now present, but only Kino der Toten is featured. *The missions "U.S.D.D." and "Revelations" are played as cinematics, and give the player zero control over the camera. *The Flamethrower attachment is not available. *The Valkyrie Rockets, Chopper Gunner, and Gunship killstreaks are all missing. *The following customization options are not included: Clan Tag, Reticle, Face Paint, Background, Emblem Editor, and Playercards. *The Camera Spike equipment is not present. *In the mission Vorkuta the Slingshot is replaced by the Crossbow. *On the Wii version of Vorkuta, Molotov Cocktails are not available . *Theater Mode is not supported. *The third intel on "Rebirth" is unobtainable unless the intel unlock code is used. *In the zombie map Kino der Toten the mystery box in the spawn location is slightly different than the other systems. *AUG can be found on the wall on Kino Der Toten. *No map packs are able to be purchased. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *There are no Spec Ops missions, however, Survival Mode is present. *The pointstreaks Recon Drone, Predator Missile, Reaper, Osprey Gunner, and AC-130 are not present. Nintendo vs. Activision The release of downloadable content was originally intended for release for the Wii version of Black Ops. However, the game utilized a new kind of technology for a Wii disc, which caused lots of Wiis to crash (this was later patched). Not wanting to take fault, Nintendo claimed it was Black Ops that broke the Wiis, and offered a free fix to anyone whose Wii broke while playing. However, Activision stated it was not'' Black Ops'', just faulty Wiis. Nintendo now wants Activision to pay back the money it would've cost to regularly fix the Wiis, but they still stand by their claim. Since they were not on good terms, the DLC has not been released. Additions *The Wii version allows the player to customize your hip-fire reticle, unlike the other systems. *The player can also twist most weapons sideways via motion control. This can make for example, the Crossbow, look like a bow and arrow. *All Pack-a-Punched weapons are green and the Porter's X2 Ray Gun is black and orange. *The player can send text messages to your "allies" who are people that can be added as friends while online. *There are a more vast number of control options, the main ones being the Wii Remote, Wii Zapper, and the Classic Controller Pro. Videos Video:Call of Duty 3: Wii Gameplay Trailer|Call of Duty 3 Wii Trailer Video:Call of duty 4 Reflex Wii (4) - Online Headquarters Gameplay|Call of Duty 4 Wii Gameplay Video:Call of Duty 5 Wii Another Sniper Montage|World at War Wii Gameplay Video:CALL OF DUTY BLACK OPS (Wii) ZOMBIES MATCH#2 - KINO DER TOTEN (Dazran303 Boredguk Bondgirl BirdPwNz)|Black Ops Wii Zombies Video:Call of Duty: Black Ops (Wii) HD Campaign Walkthrough- Episode 1: Foolin' Around|Black Ops Wii Campaign Video:CoD: Black Ops Wii - Wager Match #1 - One in the Chamber - I'm Featured on TGN!|Black Ops Multiplayer on Wii Wii gameplay thumb|left|300px|Call of Duty 4 Wii vs PS3 Graphics Category:Wii games